


58-88-18

by merdragon



Category: Canadian History RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 20th c., Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canada, F/F, F/M, Finn Skywalker, Green Party, Headcanon, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Montreal, More headcanon than fic, Ottawa - Freeform, Pride Parade, Vancouver, and leia was an an environmental activist?, and rey was a firefighter?, but what if the separatists from star wars were also quebec's separatists?, canadian history, clayoquot protests, greenpeace, ndp, october crisis, this is actually garbage, war measures act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdragon/pseuds/merdragon
Summary: Padmé gains her political footing through Quebec's October Crisis in 1970, Leia is an environmental activist in BC in the 90s, and Rey fights forest fires alongside water-bomber Poe.This is the Canadian history/Star Wars crossover headcanon that literally no-one asked for, but hell, here it is.





	58-88-18

The year is 1958 when Padmé Naberrie first meets Anakin Skywalker.  She’s moved out of her parents’ house in Laurier to a tiny apartment downtown close to McGill University; it is here that she first tutors the young Albertan farmhand. Months pass and they become closer and closer. By December, they’re dating, and May, engaged. Ruwee and Jobal are thrilled that their daughter has found a man, despite his being three years her junior, despite the fact that he’s still a careerless student, despite Padmé’s need to support her fiancé. 

Padmé graduates with a Bachelor of Arts in geopolitics and they marry in August, before Anakin begins the second year of his engineering degree. She knows that her parents expect her to play happy homemaker, but marriage has far from tamed her. Besides, their new landlord who lives in the adjoining section of duplex has a soft spot for both of them and charges them far less rent than he should. He also gives her substantial discounts from his bookstore, ignoring Padmé’s protests that she really  _ can  _ afford to pay full price. She has a sneaking suspicion that Obi-Wan has a crush on her and is far less bothered than she should be. She gets a job as a translator at her local MLA’s office; she is fluent in English, French, Hebrew, and Yiddish. These skills come in handy when she makes posters for the women’s equality marches she participates in, between her job and political science masters degree. 

Anakin graduates three years later. 1963 also brings the birth of their twins. Padmé takes a year off work and her side projects, relieved to have a valid excuse to remove herself from the committees and protests. Montreal’s reform movement is changing, and not in a direction she’s liking. As time passes, she itches to head back, just as much as Anakin loves to stay home and take care of their children. She rejoins provincial politics, this time as an aide in the Assembly, but the Separatist movement is growing and has supporters from across Quebec.  It works for a couple of years, especially once Obi-Wan joins their bed and more personal lives. Verbal attacks are common now against her family, implying that she is a man and that Anakin is her housewife. To protect her political career, he joins the navy as an engineer, while Shmi moves across the country to help raise the children. Obi-Wan sleeps again in his side of the duplex with brief visits from his lovers.

The sixties are tense. Bombs are detonated and Shmi keeps the children close to her in the neighbourhood. 1970’s kidnappings, assassinations, and explosions are ended by federal intervention via the army and the War Measures Act. Padmé is furious at the sweeping power it gives the government; it is a gross violation of human rights. Not even a bomb in their mailbox changes her mind.  Anakin loses an arm, but Padmé is staunch in her values. It takes months for him to forgive her and Obi-Wan for their lack of desire of militant revenge on the Separatists. His honourable discharge from the navy allows him to stay at home with Luke and Leia. The provincial crisis is over, and a growing number of people agree with Padmé’s anger. 

She’s elected to the recently-renamed National Assembly in 1973, then switches to federal politics ten years later. Leia is out west studying international relations and Luke has taken a couple of years off school to travel and figure out what he wants from life, so she and Anakin move together to Ottawa to be more in tune with the political flow of the country. Their secret lover comes too, of course, officially renting out the basement suite. The two men open up a respectable bar café. Obi-Wan runs the business, while Anakin manages the bar. They hire a talented woman named Ahsoka to bring in talent for the nightly entertainment. (Shmi stays with her friends in Montreal.)

The year is 1988 when Leia and Luke Skywalker first meet Han Solo and Lando Calrissian.  They’re all at Vancouver’s tenth anniversary Pride parade, baking in the sun and hiding their beers from the cops; it leads to them heading back to Han’s and Lando’s apartment balcony, sharing joints as the sun sets over the water. The couple is enamoured with Luke, flirting more and more outrageously as the evening progresses.  Leia rolls her eyes when Lando notices her sitting apart and pays her a compliment; she knows he’s not interested in her.  As time passes, Luke sees a lot more of the pair, since Han has been suggested by the nearest hospital to be the nurse in charge of mediating between St. Paul’s and the LGBT youth organization that Luke runs. The two of them are pushed to their limits in their attempts to educate and protect as many members of their community as possible from the ravages of the AIDS epidemic.

Leia spends the year working for Breha Organa, new leader of the federal Green party, not at all dissuaded when they win zero seats.  Out east, Padmé wins one of the few NDP seats in Ontario, also replacing the incumbent leader; she and Breha are the first female heads of federal political parties and Leia wants to follow in their steps.  Breha has a solid handle on the growing federal party, so Leia redirects her energy to the provincial Greens.  She marches with Greenpeace and the Sierra Club, encourages her party to be inclusive of the province’s LGBT and indigenous members, works with local First Nations to fight to end torturous residential schools.

A year later, Han and Lando break up.  Their quartet is awkward for awhile, until Lando takes up with a French woman named Sana and Han decides that he’s content to be single for the foreseeable future.  He changes his mind when he sees Leia personally set up a road blockade to protect ancient forests from being logged.  Their romance is fiery and fast, so fast that they’re married by 1993.  She and Luke celebrate their thirtieth birthday not long after, along with Padmé’s re-election to her seat in the federal House.  The next year is marred by Leia’s trial for public interference; it causes a minor scandal for Padmé, but the majority of her party’s followers are thrilled that the two admirable women are connected in such a way.  After her release from a thirty day jail sentence, she and Han find it rather tough to leave the bedroom and, as matters tend to progress, their firstborn, Ben, arrives in early 1995.

Son strapped to her chest, Leia continues to move her way up the ranks in BC’s Green Party, moving their portion of the popular vote up to 2% in the provincial election the following year.  Luke takes up the family business of politics, sort of, since AIDS affects Vancouver’s LGBT community less and less each year, haunting instead the desperately poor drug-users who Han works with at the hospital.  (Leia is Han’s emotional support in these trying times, as a second wave of the virus crashes through the city.)  Meanwhile, Luke has set his sights on marriage, but needs to get the entire country on board.  He’d already be allowed to adopt a child with a partner, just not one he wanted to marry. Padmé petitions parliament to address the issue and is ignored.  She tries again, year after year, as Luke builds social pressure from the west coast.

Sana gives birth to hers and Lando’s son, Finn, in 1998, then leaves him.  She misses France and does not see motherhood in her future. Lando is rather incredulous of the idea that he can raise a child by himself, but he makes do, especially with a little help from his friends.  They’re all a bit relieved that Finn and Rey, born a year later, get along like wildfire; he and Ben have always been a bit finicky with one another.

Y2K is a time for change.  The world doesn’t end, Luke finally asks Lando out, and Padmé is elected Prime Minister, a first for both her political party and her gender.  Her chic silver bob is a halo around a head held high, proud of her decades of public service and desire to guide Canada towards a brighter future.  When the United States are attacked by terrorists, Padmé has to focus her attention on the world at war and delicately removing Canada from America’s mission abroad while maintaining an alliance.  When BC legalizes gay marriage in 2003, Lando immediately turns to Luke and proposes; the rest of the country follows their lead. (Of course, Luke adopts Finn during the ceremony.)

Padmé is handily re-elected in the next three elections, overcoming motions of no confidence and the market crash of 2008. After eleven years of leadership, she decides not to run again and retires alongside her husband and lover.  They move out west with the ninety-one year old Shmi. Padmé is seventy-four years old and well deserves a rest.  Besides, Leia’s provincial Greens are finally getting their due; she is the first provincial representative of her party elected to the Legislative Assembly, two years later.  It would be unseemly for both mother and daughter to hold that much power at the same time. 

The year is 2018 when Rey Solo and Finn Skyrissian first meet Poe Dameron.  She’s up in the interior of the province fighting the worst wildfires the area has ever seen when Captain Phasma pairs her with what has to be the youngest pilot in the system. It’s Poe’s first season water-bombing, just as it’s hers actually firefighting, but they make a good team, good enough that the notoriously tough Phasma gives Rey an outstanding letter of commendation for her application into school to become a proper urban firefighter. In the off-season, Poe flies tourists on quick jaunts around the harbour and local mountains. 

It takes until Halloween for Finn to properly meet the famous Poe, at a party thrown by the man himself. When Rey-as-Lara Croft introduces her Black Panther-clad big cousin to Poe, the two are inseparable for the entire evening. Poe has pulled down the top half of his T. Rex onesie and tied it around his waist so that only a thin tank top is showing; Finn keeps getting distracted by the lovely, lovely golden arms on display. Rey eats candy, drinks beer, and pets Poe’s corgi all night, all the whole flirting with Poe’s neighbours. 

When their great-grandmother passes the next year, Poe’s got an arm around Finn, who’s clenching Rey’s hand tight. This isn’t exactly how Finn wanted his boyfriend to meet his family, but there’s not much to do about it now.  Grandfather, Father, Dad, and Uncle Han are fascinated by his piloting; Padmé and Leia try not to intimidate the poor young man, even if the stuffy Naberries from Montreal have no qualms about that. They’re quite proud of their scion, who just wants to be a doting grandmother.  It is with this in mind that the elderly Skywalkers and Kenobi move from Ottawa to the temperate west coast. It even perks up sullen Ben, who’s always gotten on well with Anakin. 

Leia’s Greens now hold three full seats in the province, and since neither of the other two major parties have a majority, she has the power to form a coalition with either. Of course, she chooses the provincial branch of her mother’s party, led by Mon Mothma; the two women are a force to be reckoned with, now that they’ve combined their strengths.  Leia still organizes marches and protests, against pipelines, industrial waste, fish farms, and anything else that harms her constituents. 

Mothma gains a majority by 2022, the same year that Poe turns thirty and proposes to an ecstatic Finn.  Even Sana comes from France and Lando’s parents from the Dominican Republic to the biggest party the family has seen since the Skywalkers’ sixtieth anniversary a few years past. All of Finn’s teacher friends are invited too, along with Poe’s pilot friends and the entirety of the neighbours on the block. A certain friend, one whom Rey has never met before, melts at the idea that she is a firefighter. When Jess asks Rey if she’s strong enough to bench her, she sees it as the come-on it is and they leave the reception a little earlier than they probably should. 

(Her family never does get over the fact that two of the three grandchildren end up with pilots.)


End file.
